


Cat Grant KNOWS Kara Danvers' secret...

by passionatelesbianauthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatelesbianauthor/pseuds/passionatelesbianauthor
Summary: Cat Grant KNOWS Kara Danvers' secret... How will she approach her about it?
Relationships: Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Cat Grant/Kara Zor-El, Cat Grant/Supergirl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cat Grant KNOWS Kara Danvers' secret...

**Author's Note:**

> In this timeline, all events taking place shall be set at the end of the fourth season. However, we will do as if peace had finally reached National City for a while, mainly because I want this story to focus on exploring the depth of Cat and Kara's relationship. I recommand reading the lines the same way the characters/actors would deliver them for the best and most realistic experience. Allow yourself to feel ‘em butterflies... Thank you for your interest. Enjoy the read as always!

It was a beautiful evening in National City. The sky was of an incredible orange-ish color. It was quite rare for the sky to be this stunning. As Cat Grant was being driven across the city to get to her empire, CatCo Worldwide Media, rolling down the window and she wondered if that's how the sky would've have looked like back then on Krypton. Supergirl being her all time favorite superhero, she had had to make some searches of her own about Kara Zor-El's home planet. After all, Cat Grant was one of National City's finest journalists.  
She had missed the city. She had learnt a lot while she was away in Washington D.C. with President Marsdin, careerwise as well as personal growth. It was finally time for Cat to make her long-awaited come-back to the city.

Cat had entered her personal elevator, still a few floors to pass through before getting to hers. She couldn’t believe entering her own building was making her this nervous. She’s already dealt with all kinds of Republicans back in D.C., for God’s sake! Although, this time felt and was meant to be different. She knew that a strong, cute girl was awaiting her arrival on the CEO’s floor. Cat had also been working her guts out all day in order to ask the cute girl something very special once dusk would set...

‘Welcome back, Miss Grant!’

Kara greeted her with the most joyful, warm-hearted smile. One of those Sunny-Danvers ones. She hadn’t seen her since the Daxamite invasion had happened, since they had talked in Cat’s office… Since she had told her she had had a boyfriend while she was away, yikes. Kara had successfully moved on, now.  
Kara had also been joined along by James, Lena and a few other long-time loyal employees to greet Cat.

‘Well hello, Kara! James! Hi everyone! I’m back as you can notice. Thank you for the very warm welcome. Now, everybody back to their desks. We have an empire to run. Chop, chop! Kara and James, in my office.’  
Cat then looked at Lena.  
‘That must make you Lena Luthor. I’m Cat Grant, it is very nice to finally meet you.’  
‘It’s very nice to meet you, too, Miss Grant! I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.’  
Cat smiled and moaned.  
‘Glad I can say the same! Will you join us along into 𝙢𝙮 office?’

An hour went by as Cat, Lena, James and Kara were discussing the future of CatCo, Cat’s brand new schedule and some legal papers to look over and sign. Cat was back to National City, which meant CatCo didn’t need Lena anymore. At least, not as the CEO of the company that wears Cat’s name. Cat really liked Lena because she was an understanding person. Lena would go back to L-Corp full-time. Although, CatCo and L-Corp could strongly be partners and work together in the future.

After the meeting, Cat poured herself a drink at her mini-bar and stepped foot outside onto her balcony. She had missed that spectacular view of National City at this moment of the evening. Dusk setting, she took a deep breath as she drank the entire drink within a minute.  
Kara wasn’t her assistant anymore. She was no longer at a yelling distance, not that Cat would’ve allowed herself to yell out her name like that nowadays… She told Kara to meet up with her on the balcony, in what should be about now.

‘Miss Grant, you wanted to see me?’

There she was, Kara Sunny-Danvers. Cat’s protégé, even when she wasn’t Supergirl. Kara didn’t know that Cat knew her secret. Cat couldn’t take part in this ruse any longer, she had finally accepted that it wasn’t healthy for her to keep going down that road... She wanted Supergirl to trust her. She wanted Kara to see her as a true ally, perhaps even more…

‘Kara! Please, come and have a seat.’  
‘I can’t believe you’re finally back!’ Kara said as she sat down on the couch in front of Cat.  
‘Yes, it does feel really nice to be back as I said I would be.’  
Kara and Cat exchanged soft smiles.  
‘So, what have you been up to, Miss Grant? I’m sure being in Washington D.C. got you so many stories!’  
‘It’s funny you should ask, this is the reason therefore I wanted you here. Also, shall we stop with the ‘Miss Grant’s’, don’t you think? We’re way pass this.’  
Kara was a little shaken up from what her former boss had just said.  
‘Of course, Mis-, Cat. I’m sorry.’  
‘What for?’  
‘For being a little afraid of you, I guess.’ Kara joked as she giggled, which got Cat to burst out laughing.  
‘Oh, dear Kara. What you’d be afraid of me for? I’m not Livewire or something of the sort.’  
‘No, you’re Cat Grant. That’s way more terrifying.’ Kara kidded to cause the both of them to absolutely burst out laughing together for a few minutes.  
‘I’m just kidding.’ Kara added. ‘I’m just glad Livewire kind of came back to her senses in the end.’  
‘Really?’ Cat shook her head, trying to make the perfect eye contact with Kara. She was trying to make her sweat. ‘How would you know that?’  
A moment of silence. Cat perfectly knew Kara couldn’t answer that question, yet.  
Cat went on. ‘Listen, we obviously have a lot we’d like to share with one another. At least, that’s what I like to think, but I do have an empire to run and I’m sure there’s also a million things on your to-do list as well, so would you be interested if I invited you over for dinner at my place tonight..?’

Kara blushed. She couldn’t quite believe what her ears had just heard and she had super-earing. She had always looked forward to the day she and Cat would’ve gotten closer. This invitation had definitely shaken her up a little bit. It was so unusual coming from Cat… The first and last time she went to Cat’s is when she took care of Carter overnight when Cat was out of town for an award show. Kara had never confessed to this, but she had slept in Cat’s king mattress that night. She had been exhausted from stopping that train, so…

‘Earth to Kara.’  
‘Yes, sorry for being in my head. Yes, Cat! I would love to come tonight.’  
‘Perfect! You already have the address. I’ll see you in an hour and a half at my place, Kara.’ Cat said as a huge smile was brought up to her lips.

* * * * *

Kara had some time to herself in order to prepare for her evening at Cat’s. Luckily for her, National City had been incredibly good at not getting in harm’s way these last couple of days. If it did, the DEO was doing a great job at keeping the streets clear. She had called Alex over so her big sister could help her figure out an appropriate outfit for her 𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙯-𝙫𝙤𝙪𝙨.

‘Wait a minute, you’re telling me that Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media asked you out?’  
‘She didn’t 𝙖𝙨𝙠 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩. She invited me over for dinner and gossip’s.’  
‘Kara.’  
Alex gave the don’t-make-me-sound-like-a-fool look to her little sister.  
‘Does she know you’re Supergirl?’  
‘I… I’m not sure, actually. I’ve always been so afraid she’d find out when I was her assistant, but now… Oh my Rao, Alex! You’re right, what if she already knows? You just reminded me that I never took the time to truly think about this because I’ve always ran away from it...’  
‘Kara, everything is fine! Don’t start panicking about something you’re not even sure of. If she does know however, I’d say she’s been pretty classy about it for respecting your secret. Maybe she’s just waiting for you to talk to her.’  
‘That’s it?’ Kara looked confused. ‘You won’t just try to talk to me out of it and stop me from revealing my true identity as before..?’  
‘You don’t need me to confirm you that Cat is trustworthy, Kara. You know that within you.’  
‘Thank you, Alex. You’re right. It’s time.’

Alex wrapped her sister up in a big hug as she told her she was proud of her. They then began to look for Kara’s perfect outfit.

‘I never told anyone this, but when I offered Cat to watch her son Carter overnight a few years ago, I did allow myself to sleep in her bed that night, from exhaustion purely.’ Kara said as she covered up her mouth.  
‘There’s nooo way you did that!’  
They both laughed it off as Alex laid fingers on the 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩 dress.  
‘If you wear this tonight although, you’ll probably end up sleeping in that bed once more.’  
‘Stop making jokes! Woah, it 𝙞𝙨 pretty.’  
Alex giggled.  
‘You’re blushing.’  
‘No, I’m not!’  
‘You’re as red as Krypton’s Red Sun! You know when I found out I was gay, Maggie was the only one at the time who could make my soul shiver. I’m not trying to label you and I know it’s not the same, but I just want you to know it’s okay if you were to have feelings for Cat. Even if you may not understand them, yet. I’m here for you, Kara. Always.’  
Kara had soft eyes.  
‘Thank you.’

The two sisters hugged before Kara put on the dress and finished getting ready for her special evening.

* * * * *

Kara just discreetly flew to Cat’s condo. Cat had her own private elevator in this building as well. A couple of floors higher, the doors opened themselves up to a magnificent hallway that then led to what was Cat’s front door.

Kara knocked as someone answered not even three seconds later.

‘Hello, Kara! I’m so happy you came. Please, let yourself in!’  
She did as asked, sliding inside Cat’s home.  
‘Your house is marvelous, Cat.’  
‘Well, thank you!’ Cat smiled. ‘Dare I say you look quite marvelous, too. Dress shows off your body.’ She looked at the younger woman from head to toe and smirked.

Kara knew she was blushing, damn it! Tonight was a special night. She decided to listen to Alex’s advice and allow herself to feel whatever emotion she was feeling. What she wanted right now was to feel sexy and confident in front of Cat, even though it was absolutely terrifying.

‘Thank you, Cat! I’ll take the compliment. I’m a fan of this black dress of yours myself.’ Kara smirked back.  
‘Oh làlà, Kara. Stop, you’ll make me shiver!’ Cat kidded as she rolled her eyes and made her way towards the kitchen, then Kara followed.  
‘Dinner is in the oven, it should be ready in 25 minutes ish.’  
‘Thank you for inviting me over, Cat. Where’s Carter?’  
Cat smiled.  
‘Carter is not here, sweetie. He’s with his father. He’s been alongside his mom for a long time in D.C., I kind of understand him.’  
They both laughed.  
Cat continued. ‘I guess I just wanted you for myself tonight, no eyes around to spy. How about some liquor?’  
‘Sure! I could use a shooter.’

Cat made them two shooters, then she sat down at the counter next to Kara.

‘Cheers!’ They said in unison.

‘That’s a strong one.’ Cat said. ‘You know when I said there’s no eyes around to spy...’ She took a deep breath. ‘If you want to, you could take off your glasses.’  
Kara looked at her with rounded eyes.  
‘Of course you know. You’ve always known.’ She said as she took off her glasses. ‘Cat, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...’  
‘You don’t have to justify yourself, Supergirl. I’m sure there were great reasons as to why you couldn’t tell me…’  
‘But I 𝙙𝙤 want to justify myself, Cat. I know I hurt you, I see it within your eyes. I am so sorry I made it seem like you weren’t trustworthy. I am so sorry I made you feel like I didn’t trust you enough to keep my secret. I should’ve known that you knew. I’m so sorry for keeping you in the dark...’  
‘Kara, I...’  
Just like Kara, Cat had tears rolling down her face.  
‘Get in here.’  
Kara stood up and took Cat in her arms and into a true embrace. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Cat held onto her favorite superhero for what seemed like forever. How much she loved that strong, feminine body of hers...  
‘When I reveal to somebody that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, I also put their life and the lives of all their loved ones at risk. There are a lot people in this world and beyond who want nothing more than to harm me, therefore harm those that I love and care about the most. I reveal my secret to someone so they can help me afterwards fight crime and protect the Earth. They immediately become an ally. Cat Grant’s always been one of Kara’s and Supergirl’s biggest allies since the beginning. I was scared like hell that the Queen of All Media might leak the information out there… I’m so sorry I ever thought so nasty of you, Cat. I know so much better, now. I know you’d never ever do that, because you never did... You’ve always respected my secret. Thank you. I wish I hadn’t been so weak. Do you think you’ll be able to forgive me?’  
‘Of course you’re forgiven, Supergirl. I could never be mad at you for doing something out of pure compassion and love, that’s what the best of us thrive on. Thank you so much for telling me the truth. Your secret is forever safe with me. Also, I’m the one who has so much to apologize for… I haven’t been the easiest, nor the nicest boss to you when I was at CatCo.’  
‘Please, Cat. You were/are 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙨𝙨, that’s your job! Don’t be ridiculous. You were amazing! Although, I’ll agree that you were kind of a hard-ass from times to times, but you were the absolute best hard-ass anyone could’ve asked for.’  
Cat started laughing and Kara couldn’t fail to smile.  
‘I’m really sorry I hurt you, Cat. I’m a person that comes with a lot of secrets and sometimes those come out and hurt people.’  
‘I can deal with that.’  
They looked at each other, eyes locked onto one another.

* Oven Alarm Goes Off *

Kara poured the both of them another drink as Cat was serving dinner. They both sat down at the table in front of each other. Cat had lightened up two candles that she then had set on the table.  
‘Does alcohol actually have any effect on your alien DNA?’  
‘Not exactly. I like it, though!’  
They laughed together.  
‘Ain't this the beginning of a date, nah?’ Kara then added.  
‘Would you be mad if it were?’ Cat teased.  
Kara was so shook, but with confidence she continued.  
‘Not at all.’ She said as she took a moment to look Cat from up and down. ‘The meal tastes heavenly, by the way. Thank you so much for cooking.’  
‘It was nothing.’ Cat softly smiled. ‘Can I ask you something?’  
‘Anything.’  
‘What’s the deal between you and Lena Luthor? I saw you in my office earlier on.’  
Kara laughed.  
‘Oh my Rao, don’t tell me you’re jealous of Lena!’ Kara smiled. ‘Lena is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She doesn’t know I’m Supergirl, yet. Just in case you wondered.’  
‘Oh, I’m sorry for asking. It was silly of me.’  
‘No, it’s adorable. You’ve peaked my interest, Cat. Don’t worry, I’m not going elsewhere.’  
As Kara finished that sentence, Cat’s heart starting beating so incredibly fast that Kara could hear it.  
‘I can hear your heartbeat, Cat. I’m so relieved and happy that you feel the same.’  
‘Wow, that must have taken a lot of courage for you to admit. I admire that. I have a secret, too, Kara… When the Daxamite invasion happened and I talked to Supergirl outside that bar, I told you I had left National City because I wasn’t happy. What I realized on that journey is that happiness is about the people you love. I hope you now realize that I meant you.’  
‘You’ve tried so many times to give me hints… I keep apologizing, but I’m so sorry. Let me do the dishes.’  
‘Nonsense, I got a dishwasher. You’re lovely for offering, but you’re my guess tonight.’ Cat smirked.

As Cat did a little bit of cleaning, Kara went in the living room and outside onto Cat’s second balcony, the first one was in Cat’s bedroom. The older woman came outside on her own a few minutes later.

‘This view of the city at night is so breathtaking, but I also love looking up to the stars.’ Kara said as Cat smiled.  
‘It must be even more dead gorgeous from up above the clouds.’ Cat added.  
‘I can’t believe I’ve only flown you out once before… Cat, would you like to touch the stars tonight?’  
Cat looked so delighted, so seduced.  
‘I’d love nothing more.’

Kara explained to Cat how it’d go down, or more accurately up. She held tight onto Cat.

‘You know this is what I always secretly fantasized about, Supergirl.’ Cat said in a steamy, hot voice just in order to tease.  
Kara then slightly touched the very edge of Cat’s ass just to make her moan back.  
‘Ready, Miss Grant?’  
‘As ever.’

She flew them through the night. She flew them discreetly through the city, pass CatCo and up above the clouds as Cat wished. It was so... beautiful. A quiet and peaceful moment where only the two of them seemed to exist. Kara took them back fifteen minutes ish later.

‘Well, thank you very much for the certainly most exquisite city tour of all time.’  
‘All the pleasure is mine.’ Kara softly smiled at her. ‘I have something for you, Cat.’  
Cat’s interest had been peaked.  
‘It didn’t exactly happen the way I thought it would, but nevertheless I was planning on telling you tonight that I was Supergirl… I brought you a watch. If you push this button and then this one, Supergirl will come and save you. Keep it somewhere near at all times.’  
Kara then gave Cat the watch as she was staring at it.  
Kara went on. ‘It’s not Gucci or anything, but it'd appease my mind if I knew you had one with you.’  
‘I think it’s the most beautiful watch I’ll ever own. Thank you.’  
She gave Kara a warm-hearted smile. Cat had wished and waited so long for this moment.

Kara followed Cat back inside and into the living room as they both sat down on the couch. As they did, Cat pulled herself closer to Kara.

‘I love your perfume, Cat.’  
Cat blushed as she put her hand on Kara’s.  
‘We need some music, I’ll be right back!’

Cat stood up and went into another room as Kara was left alone with her thoughts. Not very long afterwards, hot jazz music started playing all over the house as Cat was about to come back of her own. In the few minutes she was gone, she had had the time to undress from her formal black dress and into a lingerie black one instead. She was about to make an entrance.

‘Kara...’ She said, sensuality in her voice.  
Kara turned her head around to face Cat. Her jaw dropped.  
Cat made an attempt at sexy dancing in front of her prey. She started slowly moving her hips around, and around until she could see nothing, but lust into Kara’s eyes. Cat then climbed onto Kara’s lap. She herself had so much lust into her own eyes and she knew it. Their lips on the very edge of touching.  
‘I… There’s something I need to tell you before, Kara. I could just save my breath for later, but I have to do this first. Kara Zor-El, you should know that I’m in stupid love with you.’  
A huge smile was brought up to Kara’s lips.  
‘You have no idea as to how much I love you, too. Do you? Guess I’m gonna have to show you then...’

Kara then flipped Cat over the couch as she wanted to be the one on top. Cat’s legs were wrapped around Kara’s waist. For the first time ever, Cat and Kara kissed. Kara couldn’t resist biting Cat’s tasty lips... Cat couldn’t stop moaning and it only turned Kara even more on. Cat could feel herself getting harder by the second and they hadn’t even done anything, yet. She wanted Supergirl to fuck her so bad…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I mean that!!! Let me know if you'd like a second part..? Comment your thoughts down below! I love all sort of feedback! Don't forget to hit the 'kudos' button before leaving! ♡


End file.
